finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garment Grid
Garment Grids, known as Result Plates in the Japanese version, are essential in Final Fantasy X-2. Grids typically have a poetic name, which reflect the effects that can be activated when moving around the grid to change dresspheres. Also, a picture is featured in the background of a Grid, being either a location from the game, enemies, characters, or even references to the original Final Fantasy X. A Garment Grid has several empty nodes which can be used for Dresspheres. It has innate abilities, such as Defense +5, Strength +5, which are temporarily assigned to your character while they have the Garment Grid equipped. In battle, if a character decides to change her dressphere, the character can go from one node to another on the grid. Colored gates between the nodes are activated by passing between the nodes. Activating gates can add stat boosts or other effects for the duration of the current battle. Each battle, a character that links to all the nodes on their current dressphere can activate the character's Special Dressphere, which functions similarly to summons in other FF games, in that party members are replaced on the fighting field by the dressphere entity; unlike most other Aeons, Guardian Forces, et al, the Dressphere manifestations are manifold; each comprises a 'party' of three entities. List Of Garment Grids Note: Gates are Yellow (Y), Blue (B), Red ®, and Green (G). Abilities can require activating specific gates (eg Y), or any one of multiple gates (eg B/R), or a specific combination of multiple gates (eg Y+B+R). Gates are never required to be activated in a specific order, however. Special Grids There are grids that, although saved onto the game, can only be obtained through hacking: *'Circle:' Holds 8 dresspheres. *'Triangle:' Holds 10 dresspheres. *'Maximum:' Holds 12 dresspheres. *'Infinity:' Holds all 14 dresspheres. First Steps Chapter 1: Obtained after the first mission. :Background: None. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: None Vanguard Any Chapter: On the airship, examine Shinra's tutorial on garment grids :Background: Besaid Beach. *Passive Abilities: Strength +5, Magic +5 *Gate Abilities: Strength +5(Y/B), Magic +5(R/G) Bum Rush Chapter 2: Obtained on the Celsius automatically after acquiring three Syndicate uniforms :Background: Kilika. *Passive Abilities: Strength +10, Magic +10 *Gate Abilities: Strength +10(Y/R), Magic +10(B/G) *This Grid is a homage to Sabin's ultimate Blitz in Final Fantasy VI. Undying Storm Chapter 3: Attempt "Machina Mayhem" mission in the Mi'ihen Highroad and destroy 7 or more machina gone crazy :Background: Luca. *Passive Abilities: Strength +15, Magic +15 *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(Y/R), Magic +15(B/G) Flash of Steel Chapter 5: Must get Argent to level 5 publicity. After getting Episode Complete in the Calm Lands, talk to either Calm Skies attendants and select 'Trade in credits'. It appears as ???? in the menu and costs 200,000 credits, equaling 2,000,000 Gil :Background: Baaj Temple. *Passive Abilities: Strength +20, Magic +20 *Gate Abilities: Strength +20(Y/R), Magic +20(B/G) Protection Halo Chapter 1: Must defeat Flame Dragon on Besaid Island :Background: Mi'ihen Highroad *Passive Abilities: Defense +5, Magic Defense +5 *Gate Abilities: Defense +5(Y/B), Magic Defense +5(R/G) Hour of Need Chapter 2: Obtained after defeating Logos in the "Water we doing here?" mission in the Bikanel Oasis :Background: The Youth League Headquarters on Mushroom Rock. *Passive Abilities: Defense +10, Magic Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Defense +10(Y/B), Magic Defense +10(R/G), Unwavering Guard Chapter 3: Complete 'Pest Control' mission at Djose Temple :Background: Djose Temple. *Passive Abilities: Defense +15, Magic Defense +15 *Gate Abilities: Defense +15(Y/B), Magic Defense +15(R/G) Valiant Lustre Chapter 5: Defeat Humbaba in "A fallen genius?" mission in the Thunder Plains :Background: The Bevelle Underground. *Passive Abilities: Defense +20, Magic Defense +20 *Gate Abilities: Defense +20(Y/B), Magic Defense +20(R/G) Highroad Winds Chapters 2, 3, 5: Complete "Clean Sweep" mission in the Calm lands in what used to be the Monster Arena :Background: A Chocobo *Passive Abilities: First Strike *Gate Abilities: Slowproof(G), Stopproof®, Use Haste(Y), SOS Haste(G+R+Y+B) Mounted Assault Chapters 2, 3, 5: Chance to receive when a dispatched Chocobo fails to find anything else. Dispatch Chocobo with medium/low Heart Rate to unsuitable area to improve chance. :Background: A Chocobo of the Chocobo Knights. *Passive Abilities: First Strike *Gate Abilities: Slowproof(G), Stopproof®, Use Hastega(Y), Auto Haste(G+R+Y+B) Heart of Flame Chapter 1: Complete "Foggy Fiend Frenzy" mission at Mushroom Rock :Background: Ifrit's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Fire Eater, Use Fire *Gate Abilities: Firestrike(Y), Use Fira(G+R), Use Firaga(G+R+Y) Ice Queen Chapters 1, 2: Complete "Follow that O'aka" mission in Macalania :Background: Shiva's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Ice Eater, Use Blizzard *Gate Abilities: Icestrike(Y), Use Blizzara(G+R), Use Blizzaga(G+R+Y) Thunder Spawn Chapters 1, 2, 5: In Luca, at Dock 5, at the very end in a chest (It is harder to find in Chapter 5 as the view is compromised) :Background: Ixion's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Lightning Eater, Use Thunder *Gate Abilities: Lightningstrike(Y), Use Thundara(G+R), Use Thundaga(G+R+Y) Menace of the Deep Chapter 1: In the "Awesome Sphere" mission at Kilika, use the passwords correctly without fighting any guards :Background: A Geo. *Passive Abilities: Water Eater, Use Water *Gate Abilities: Waterstrike(Y), Use Watera(G+R), Use Waterga(G+R+Y) Downtrodder Chapters 2, 3, 5: Go to 'Bevelle - Forbidden Area'. When you enter the screen labeled 'Bevelle - Labyrinth', walk to the first crossroad and take the right junction. Cross the gape and you'll find a chest :Background: A Spellspinner. *Passive Abilities: Gravity Eater *Gate Abilities: Gravitystrike(G), Use Demi®, Double HP(G+R+Y) Sacred Beast Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete on Mt. Gagazet :Background: A Sacred Beast. *Passive Abilities: Holy Eater *Gate Abilities: Use Holystrike(G), Holy(Y+B+R+G) Tetra Master Chapters 3, 5: Rescue all 15 people in 'Tourist Trap' subquest in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the Calm Lands, then defeat a familiar enemy in the back chamber :Background: A Chimera. *Passive Abilities: Tetrastrike *Gate Abilities: Fire Eater(G), Ice Eater®, Lightning Eater(Y), Water Eater(B) *This Garment Grid is a reference to the card game from Final Fantasy IX. Restless Sleep Chapter 1: After "Foggy Fiend Frenzy" on Mushroom Rock Road, go to Youth League HQ. It's on the east side of the map, on a tight path; jump down :Background: A Malboro. *Passive Abilities: Use Sleep, Use Bio *Gate Abilities: Silenceproof(G), Silencetouch(G+R), Poisonproof(Y), Poisontouch(Y+B) Still of Night Chapter 1: Dig up the yellow X in "Can You Dig It" subquest in Bikanel, after getting the letter of introduction from Gippal in Djose Temple :Background: A Zu. *Passive Abilities: Use Silence, Use Blind *Gate Abilities: Silenceproof(G), Silencetouch(GR), Poisonproof(Y), Poisontouch(YB) Mortal Coil Chapters 2, 3, 5: Get a high score of 1150 in the minigame "Gunner's Gauntlet" on Besaid Island :Background: A Basilisk. *Passive Abilities: Itchproof *Gate Abilities: Curseproof (G), Stoneproof®, Stonetouch(Y), Use Break(B) Raging Giant Chapter 3, 5: Obtain second set of four ciphers on Besaid Island and unlock the second door found in dungeon; the chest at the very end of the path :Background: An Iron Giant *Passive Abilities: Use Confuse *Gate Abilities: Confuseproof(G), Confusetouch(G+R), Berserkproof(Y), Berserktouch(Y+B) Bitter Farewell Chapter 2: After completing "Track down the troupe" subquest in Macalania, talk to the Hypello near the southern entrance of the Macalania Woods :Background: A Coeurl *Passive Abilities: Use Death, Use Doom *Gate Abilities: Deathproof(G), Deathtouch(GR), Doomproof(Y), Doomtouch(YB) Selene Guard Chapter 2: In the "Cuckoo for Chocobos" mission on the Mi'ihen Highroad, when given word that Calli is in danger, make it to the point of impact BEFORE the time limit expires; defeating the boss at the end :Background: A Flan. *Passive Abilities: SOS Shell, Use Shell *Gate Abilities: Auto-Shell® Helios Guard Chapter 1: In the 'Shave the Hypello' mission in the Moonflow, escort the assistant all the way to Tobli without losing any luggage :Background: A Behemoth *Passive Abilities: SOS Protect, Use Protect *Gate Abilities: Auto-Protect® Shining Mirror Chapter 2: Must have sided with New Yevon; Go to Mushroom Rock Road and defeat Elma :Background: A Bomb. *Passive Abilities Piercing Magic, Use Reflect *Gate Abilities Auto-Reflect® Covetous Chapter 2: In Luca, be interviewed by Shelinda :Background: A Revenant. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Use Drain(B), Use Osmose® Disaster in Bloom Chapter 5: Must get Open Air to level 5 publicity. After getting Episode Complete in Calm Lands, talk to either Calm Skies attendants and select 'Trade in credits'. It appears as ???? in the menu and costs 200,000 credits, equaling 2,000,000 Gil :Background: An Ochu. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Sleeptouch(G), Silencetouch®, Darktouch(Y), Poisontouch(B), Stonetouch(G+R+Y+B) Scourgebane Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete in Bevelle by talking to Maroda on the Highbridge. Completing the Via Infinito and defeating Paragon and Trema is not required. :Background: A Worm. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Sleepproof/Poisonproof(G), Silenceproof/Darkproof®, Confuseproof/Berserkproof(Y), Curseproof/Itchproof(B) Healing Wind Chapter 1: Complete 'Behind the scenes' mission in Luca :Background: The Moonflow. *Passive Abilities: Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(B), Use Curaga(BR) *This Grid references Aerith Gainsborough's first Limit Break Heart Reborn Chapter 1: When doing 'Claim the treasure sphere' mission in Zanarkand, choose the last option when asked 'what is the meaning of life?' (If you play the Japanese version, it's the second option) :Background: The Chateau LeBlanc at Guadosalam. *Passive Abilities: Use Life & Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(B), Use Curaga(BR) Healing Light Chapter 2: Defeat Leblanc syndicate for good during "Faking and entering" mission in Guadosalam :Background: The Thunder Plains. *Passive Abilities: Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura®, Use Life(G), Use Curaga(Y), Use Full-Cure(R+G+Y) Immortal Soul Chapter 5: Defeat a familiar enemy before entering the Farplane Abyss :Background: A Spring in Macalania Woods. *Passive Abilities: Use Life, Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(G), Use Curaga(Y), Use Full-Life(R+G+Y) Wishbringer Chapter 3: Defeat Garik on Mt. Gagazet :Background: Bikanel. *Passive Abilities: HP Stroll, Use Regen *Gate Abilities: Use Curaga(G), Auto-Regen(GR) Strength of One Chapters 2, 3, 5: Chance to receive when a dispatched Chocobo fails to find anything else. Dispatch Chocobo with medium/low Heart Rate to unsuitable areas to improve chance. :Background: Bevelle. *Passive Abilities: Strength +10 *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(R+G+B+Y) Seething Cauldron Chapter 2: Complete 'YRP, the scalpers three' subquest in the Moonflow by selling all tickets and making a profit :Background: The Calm Lands. *Passive Abilities: Magic +10 *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R+G+B+Y) Stonehewn Chapter 2: Defeat Ormi on Mt Gagazet for the Syndicate Uniform. :Background: Mt. Gagazet. *Passive Abilities: Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Defense +15(R+G+B+Y) Enigma Plate Chapters 2, 3, 5: Get a score of 500 or more in the minigame "Gunner's Gauntlet" on Besaid Island :Background: Zanarkand Dome. *Passive Abilities: Magic Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Magic Defense +15(R+G+B+Y) Howling Wind Chapter 3: Complete 'Track down the troupe' subquest in Macalania in ch2 by finding ALL FIVE musicians. In ch3 go to 'MW - spring 2' and talk with all three small musicians for something to appear. Examine this :Background: Mt. Gagazet Floating Ruins *Passive Abilities: Agility +5 *Gate Abilities: Agility +5(R+G+B+Y) Ray of Hope Chapter 5: Get an episode complete in Macalania Woods :Background: The original map of Spira found in Final Fantasy X. *Passive Abilities: Luck +30 *Gate Abilities: Luck +30®, Luck +30(G), Luck +30(Y), Luck +30(B) Pride of the Sword Chapter 3: Complete 'Protect the agency' subquest in Macalania :Background: Valefor's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Swordplay abilities (see Warrior) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(G/R/Y/B), Swordplay Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) Samurai's Honor Chapters 2, 3: Calibrate at least five towers perfectly in the Thunder plains; MUST attempt all ten of them :Background: Yojimbo's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Bushido abilities (see Samurai) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(G/R/Y/B), Bushido Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) Blood of the Beast Chapter 3: Must have sided with New Yevon; visit 'Bevelle - Limbo' BEFORE completing Besaid and Kilika storyline missions. Talk to Pacce, choose for it. :Background: A Blade. *Passive Abilities: Use Instinct abilities (see Berserker) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(R/G/B/Y), Instinct Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) Chaos Maelstrom Chapters 3, 5: Find 13 Squatter monkeys in Kilika woods, then find and talk to woman in the southeast corner of the dock :Background: Anima's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Arcana abilities (see Dark Knight) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), Arcana Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) White Signet Chapters 3, 5: In Luca, challenge woman with a dog to Sphere Break. Make a combo with a coin with the item or rare-item trait and you may win this :Background: The Fayth of the Magus Sisters. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), White Magic Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) Black Tabbard Chapter 4: Complete the mission "Where's Tobli" :Background: Bahamut's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), Black Magic Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) Mercurial Strike Chapter 5: Defeat Angra Mainyu in the Bikanel Desert :Background: An Ogre. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Swordplay Wait Down®, Bushido Wait Down(G), Instinct Wait Down(Y) Tricks of the Trade Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete in Kilika. :Background: A Doomstone. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Black Magic Wait Down®, White Magic wait down(Y), Arcana wait down(G) Horn of Plenty Chapter 5: Send a chocobo of any level to Bikanel Desert. It will run away, but unlock the central expanse. Find the "Desert key" in this area by digging at white X spots. Unlock the chest in Al Bhed camp :Background: A Treasure Chest. *Passive Abilities: Use Nab Gil *Gate Abilities: Gillionaire® Treasure Hunt Chapters 3, 5: In Luca challenge Shinra to Sphere Break. Make a combo with a coin with the item or rare-item trait and you may win this :Background: The Fahrenheit. *Passive Abilities: Mug *Gate Abilities: Double Items® *This Garment Grid is a reference to Locke Cole the Thief from Final Fantasy VI, who would call himself a "Treasure Hunter." Tempered Will Chapter 5: Must have stopped Garik in ch3; Must have found Lian and Ayde in ch2 (Calm Lands) and CH3 (Thunder Plains); Get Episode Complete in Guadosalam, then talk to Tromell to get access to the locked house :Background: An Adamantoise. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Double HP (G), Double MP® Covenant of Growth Chapter 5: Challenge and win against Frailea in Bikanel in the Cactuar Hollow :Background: A Cactuar. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Double AP (B), Double EXP(Y) Salvation Promised Chapter 5: In the Thunder Plains, kill Humbaba, then enter the 'Thunder plains - new cave' and rescue Cid; return to the new cave explore; chest is before 16th door :Background: High Summoner Gandof. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Auto-Life(R+G+Y) Conflagration Chapter 5: Must have found Lian and Ayde in Calm Lands in ch2; Must have advised Lian and Ayde in the Thunder Plains in ch3; send them wherever; Must have viewed a CommSphere event from the area where you sent them to, which will give an update on how successful they were; Get Episode Complete on Mt. Gagazet, then return to Kimahri's statue and talk to Lian and Ayde. :Background: Evrae. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Flare(R+G+B) Supreme Light Chapter 5: Obtain all 10 Crimson Spheres and enter Den of Woe in Mushroom Rock; defeat all bosses :Background: High Summoner Ohalland. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Auto-Life(G), Use Holy(R+G+Y) Megiddo Chapter 5: Must have defeated the boss of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth subquest in ch3 or ch5; Travel to 'Farplane - Abyss' using all five routes in any order :Background: Ultima Weapon. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Flare(G), use Ultima(R+G+Y) Unerring Path Chapters 1, 2: Automatically acquired When first Special Dressphere is found :Background: High Summoner Yocun. *Passive Abilities: None, but allows quicker access to Special Dressphere in battle *Gate Abilities: None Font of Power Chapter 5: Complete 'Fiend Colony' dungeon on Mi'ihen Road by killing the boss; Access the fiend colony by dispatching a Lv5 chocobo to Mi'ihen. Clasko will say it uncovered a secret dungeon :Background: High Summoner Braska. *Passive Abilities: Half MP cost *Gate Abilities: Magic +15, 1 MP Cost (R+B+Y) Higher Power Chapter 5: Complete the Ruin Depths dungeon in the Calm Lands, found inside the Chocobo Ranch :Background: Yunalesca. *Passive Abilities: Break HP Limit *Gate Abilities: Break Damage Limit (R+G+B+Y) The End Any Chapter: Oversoul every oversoulable monster in the game, then talk to Shinra on the Celsius and enter Shinra's Bestiary :Background: Sin. *Passive Abilities: Break HP Limit *Gate Abilities: Break Damage Limit (GR), Finale (99,999 damage on condition the user has not run from any battle, otherwise strength-based)(R+G+B+Y) International These four Garment Grids are only found in the International Version. Proceeding On Any Chapter: Beat Regular Cup 3 times. *Passive Abilities: Pointlessproof *Gate Abilities: Triple AP (R+G+Y) Vile Fiend Any Chapter: Beat Large Hard Cup once. *Passive Abilities: Itchproof *Gate Abilities: Poisonproof and Sleepproof ®, Stoneproof and Deathproof (G), Confuseproof and Berserkproof (Y) Silenceproof and Darkproof (B), Ribbon (Proof Ability) (R+G+B+Y) Something Unique Any Chapter: Beat Aeon Cup 3 times. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: All Physical Critical ®, Magic Booster (G), Auto-Haste (B), Break Damage Limit (Y) Last Resort Any Chapter: Release Strongest Shinra after completing his storyline. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Spellspring ®, All Physical Critical (G), Magic Booster (Y), Break Damage Limit (B), Hero Medicine (R+G+B+Y) Trivia *Garment Grids seem to impart the physical traits of the owner to others who use it. In the opening movie, LeBlanc attempts to usurp Yuna's place on stage. Wearing Yuna's stolen grid, she looks exactly like Yuna, and even Sphere Changes from Yuna's Summoner appearance from the previous game to her Songstress appearance. After LeBlanc gives back the grid, her appearance reverts to normal. **Humorously, this leaves Yuna stuck in her Mascot outfit, ordered as a disguise by Brother, as revealed in the Chapter 1 mission to Luca filling in the gaps of the opening. Yuna is only able to change back into her Gunner after receiving a new grid from Rikku when Rikku talks to her on the dock. de:Kostümpalette Category:Final Fantasy X-2